


The Years After

by mizzsy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Graves scares small children, Hogwarts, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Professors, a shed load of other OC'S, shenanigans of small magical children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzsy/pseuds/mizzsy
Summary: Aura Blake did not sign up for all this when she met Addie Scamander on the Hogwarts Express.Between annoying brothers, scary professors and classmates who can't seem to stop shipping staff members, this year will be interesting to say the least...Written for a prompt by a friend who wanted Hogwarts Professor's Newt and Percival who are married from the POV of their students, and which has grown a life of it's own.





	

Dearest Percival,

Honestly, I send you these Owls for a reason- why do I have to find out about these things through my brother?

Congratulations on the new post, old man! I've not the slightest idea how Newt talked you into it, but I imagine controlling a class full of temperamental children won't be too different from running the Magical Security department.

I must warn you- Jacob will be starting his DADA classes with you this year, I hope you're prepared. It's not just fatherly pride when I say he's just as talented and mischievous as I was at Hogwarts. You know you're getting old when you start to understand your parents, though I'm sure I didn't have so many problems raising Newt.

Carmen sends her love, and the supplies you asked for from Cairo. You really should take the time to come with us next time, the children will love it.

Yours faithfully,

Theseus.

 

Dear Newt,

Honestly, it sounds like you've been all too busy on your summer break- do you never stop for rest? We may have Jacob and Addie now, but they won't stop Theseus and I from mother henning you.

I doubt I need to remind you to keep an eye on Addie as she starts her first year at Hogwarts, Jacob still says his favourite classes were with Uncle Newt. However, you will have to indulge me as a Mother; Addie is talkative around family but tends to be shy around new people. I'm sure you'll look after her.

Try and make it for family dinner before you start the new year,

With love,

Carmen.

***

Most of Aura Blake’s memorable first moments at Hogwarts involved the Scamander family.

First, and perhaps most importantly, came Addie.

Addie came into her life quietly, a bright blonde head poked around the edge of the empty carriage door announced by a soft “oh.”

The girl shuffled by, nervous glances thrown at Aura intermittently until they both relaxed and went back to silently watching the countryside pass by.

The peace lasted, almost comfortably, for a good few hours, only to be broken by Scamander #2.

Jacob Scamander.

Unlike his sister, Jacob made no sound at all when entering the carriage, only standing to stare disappointedly at Addie whilst she squirmed under his gaze. Despite being just a touch taller than her, Jacob’s presence filled the room far more than Addie did, even in silence.

Aura, too, fidgeted under the sudden appearance of the boy, awkward tension becoming suffocating until, once again, Addie’s soft voice broke it.

“I didn’t bring her, I promise.”

The older boy gave a disbelieving huff of breath.

“But I didn’t.”

“You did too Addie!” the boy said, voicing surprisingly high pitched for what seemed an imposing figure. “Even Uncle Newt said you couldn’t, and I betcha Percival will be so cross when he finds out!”

The girl, Addie, tucked her head low for a moment, face turning so red Aura was sure she was about to burst into tears.

Instead, there came The Outburst, the one which would truly begin their lifelong friendship.

“Listen here, you slug faced troll, I have not brought Nora with me. I already have an annoying rodent to look after at Hogwarts. And if you tell on me to Percival then I’ll tell Uncle Newt why Dougal got sick and he had to come back from Paris early.”

Aura and Jacob both stood, wearing similar expressions of shock at the small girl tucked in the corner of the carriage. The silence stood for a few moments, before s giggle escaped from Aura’s lips and captured the attention of both Scamander siblings.

Jacob made a strangled, embarrassed noise, before flouncing back through the doors and audibly stamping through the corridor.

As soon as her brother had departed, Addie seemed to sink back into herself again, eyes anxiously darting to Aura as though expecting her to be þe one to blow up next.

“I-uh, I’m really very-”

“I’m Aura.”

“Ah?”

“Aura Blake. It’s nice to meet you.”

“...Addie Scamander.”

Soon, the girls fell into comfortable conversation; mostly with Aura commenting on every topic from the scenery to her ongoing family drama. Addie smiled serenely, occasionally giggling and adding her own thoughts until Aura knew for certain that the boy before was her 12 year old brother Jacob, her Uncle was the Care of Magical Creatures professor, her Father worked at the ministry and was boring, and her Mother worked as a Potions Engineer and was perfect.

By the time the train pulled in at Hogwarts and Addie shyly revealed the brown, mole like creature named Nora slumbering in her robe, Aura knew for certain she had made her first friend at Hogwarts.

***

Aura met Percival Graves before she was introduced to the final Scamander.

The event itself was so mundane and un-interesting that she never thought of it again with any great importance. It would only be reviewed in detail at a later date, follow by the thought ‘How did I not…?’

Addie and her were seated at the Ravenclaw table, heads huddled over a spellbook, when an imposing figure suddenly cast its shadow over the two.

Aura turned to be met with the appearance of a towering man, dressed in dark muggle style clothing that contrasted with the outlandish fashions of most of the teachers there. Grey bled upwards into straight, neatly cut black hair. Furrows were dug into his forehead, as though frowning was his natural expression, though he wore a carefully blank one now. His stern face and cold eyes cut an imposing face.

Aura let out a small squeak, possibly.

At the sound of her friend, Addie turned around and looked up to the man, face suddenly breaking into a smile.

“Uncle Percy!”

‘Uncle Percy’ gave a small, soft smile at Addie, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

“Hello, Addie,” He said, revealing a strong American accent, “How are you finding it so far?”

“It’s okay,” she shrugged, voice nothing like the usual whisper she used when sharing secrets with Aura, “I have Aura to look after me! She’s in Ravenclaw too, and a muggle born, and she likes cats a lot but her Mum wouldn’t let her bring the family cat to school.”

This was possibly the most Aura had heard her friend speak at once since meeting her.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Dad said I have to ask if you’ve had an anny-rism yet.”

Percy gave a small chuckle, fondness breaking through the blank slate of his face.

“Tell him I’m quite well, we both are.” He said, “Speaking of which, have you seen Newt about anywhere?”

“Nu-uh.”

With one last affectionate pat to the head, Percy departed, leaving a string of shivering children in his wake.

Aura turned to her friend, stare accusing.

“ Uncle Percy?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Is he your...Dad’s brother?” She asked, remembering Addie mentioning her infamously boring Father’s brother worked at the school.

“Nah,” Her friend said, attention already turned back to their spell book, “They’re just friends.Met cause of work.”

That seemed all she was willing to speak on the matter that evening, and Aura shrugged, accepting him as one of those not-really-my-uncle-uncle’s, and joined Addie in trying to decrypt the notes scribbled by the book’s previous owner in the margin.

There were far more important things to wonder over than Addie’s weird Uncle.

***

Meeting Professor Scamander redefined the label of ‘Addie’s Weird Uncle’.

She already expected to meet to third Scamander at their first Care of Magical Creatures class, but Addie really hadn’t prepared her for everything that was Professor Scamander.

Or, Professor Uncle Newt, as Addie called him for the first few weeks.

The first years had all gathered outside near the Black Lake. Casting dubious looks around the area for their teacher or a work space, talk of the unspoken rule that if he wasn’t there within 15 minutes they could all leave. Their oblivious chatterings broken, eventually, by a single noise.

“Ah, hello everyone!”

20 heads swung in unison to the source; a sheepishly smiling red head man, clutching a beaten old suitcase in his hand. It was quiet for a moment, before the man spoke again.

“I’m Professor Scamander, your teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. So sorry I’m late, but I hope you’ll enjoy my classes!”

His hand gave an awkward wave, and with that he had wormed his way into Aura’s, and probably the whole classes, heart.

“I’m afraid there’ll be no live creatures to study for a while, the headmaster had some...concerns about how some classes ended last year. Nevertheless, I’m sure you’ll enjoy seeing these little ones!”

He placed the suitcase on the floor and began to unlatch it. As one, the class leaned forward with curiosity in their eyes, waiting for the suitcase to fall open-

The case sprang open, spilling a few papers and tools onto the ground, and a quiet sigh sounded into the air.

“Oh, I really need to get that latch fixed.” Professor Scamander said, gathering up his things and haphazardly shoving them back in. “Now where did I put- ah yes!” Triumphantly, he pulled out a large glass jar, stuffed full of some blue objects.

“Now if you could just pass this round and take one each we can- Please don’t scream they’re perfectly harmless. These are petrified Billywigs, native to Australia.”

The children all pulled varying faces of disgust as they held the small, insect like creatures in their palms- some of the boys trying to place them in girl's hair or down their friend’s robes.

“Oh,” Addie said, face disappointed as she gently stroked her Billywig, “Jacob got to hold a live one last year.”

“If you could all pay attention, please.” Professor Scamander said, voice quiet yet firm enough to grab the children’s attention. “Now I promise you, these Billywigs are completely petrified and won’t be able to move or hurt you. And they aren’t slimy bugs, so don’t pull those faces. Now, if you look closely, you can see all six of their wings, usually impossible as they fly too fast for normal sight. At full speed, they look something like this.”

Taking out his wand, Professor Scamander tapped his own Billywig, levitating it and then sending it flying into a blue blur over the classes head, to a few giggles of delight.

From there their attention was fully kept on Professor Scamander, who eventually had all of them curiously poking and examining their Billywigs and he interspersed his lecture with myths, legends and anecdotes from his supposed time travelling all over the world.

It all went so well, Aura was almost convinced she had finally met a sane Scamander save for his ridiculous stories of his travels.

Then he came to the effect of a Billywig’s sting.

“Unlike most insect stings, most people think a Billywig’s sting is quite pleasant.” The Professor said, “They cause a wizard to feel quite giddy, and levitate. There have been cases of young wizards actively seeking out a sting to feel the effects, in fact. Though you must always be careful, as too many stings or an allergic reaction could cause permanent hovering.”

The children were quiet, taking in this information as they carefully kept their hands clear from the stingers.

“Would anyone like to try it?”

Aura’s hand shot out to her side, but it was already too late, Addie was already next to her Uncle, excited smile on her face.

“Ah, Addie.” Professor Scamander said, “Now, I’ll only be giving you a diluted sting, and I have a counter tonic in case of any unexpected reactions, so you’ll be quite safe.”

Addie nodded, before holding out her arm.

“Gimme.”

Aura had befriended an insane person.

The class held their breath as Newt produced a Billywig sting and gently pressed it to his niece's arm. For a moment, no one moved, all eyes fixed on the youngest Scamander as they waited for...something.

Suddenly, Addie began to giggle- low and almost slurring. Moments after, her feet began to leave the ground and she floated upwards, stopped only by her Uncle’s grip on her wrist. She seemed almost unaware of it, however, eyes fixed on nothing in particular as she continued to laugh softly to herself.

The children watched, taken in by Addie’s apparent giddy state, before there was a clamour for the rest of the class to try it. It seemed that wizards had far less sense of self-preservation than muggles, and their teachers had far less compunctions about drugging them during class.

“Professor Scamander?”

Ah, it was the return of an inexplicable, cold fear. Uncle Percy had arrived.

“Oh, Professor Graves. I’m afraid, everyone, it’s time for our class to finish now.”

A groan bounded between the class, before the children grumpily began to gather their things and disperse. Aura waited, watching Addie who was still anchored by Professor Scamander’s grip.

“Really, Newt?” Uncle Percy- Professor Graves (That name was so more fitting) said, eyebrow quirked at the other teacher, who only sheepishly grinned.

“I’m sure Theseus doesn’t need to know about this…” Professor Scamander said, “I have been teaching this class for a while, Percy, I know how to keep my students safe.”

“Of course, I doubt Theseus could get angry at you, anyway.” Graves said, “I am telling Carmen though.”

Scamander squawked, spluttering out some defense against being ratted out to whoever Carmen was when he was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down, to see Aura’s eyes turned back up to his.

“Please Professor, can you bring Addie down now? Me and her have Potions next.”

“Oh, of course.” Newt said, gently tugging on Addie so she floated down to eye level and pressing a vial to her lips with his other hand. “She’ll be right as rain in a few minutes, if you could keep an eye on her, Miss-?”

“Aura.” She said, reaching her arms out to catch her friend as she began to descend back to the ground. “And can you please not make her float in the next class.”

Graves barked out a laugh as Scamander turned red.

“Ah, I like you.” He said, “Carmen will be happy to know there’s someone sensible keeping an eye on her daughter.”

“Well, you would.” Scamander cut back, sticking his tongue out at the other Professor.

Aura pulled Addie’s arm over her shoulders and began to walk them away from the bickering professors. Honestly, wasn’t it unprofessional or something for teacher’s to fight between themselves? She didn’t want Addie to get stuck between the arguments of her actual Uncle and her not-Uncle while she was at school.

“Your family is weird.” She said to Addie, who only gave a high pitched giggle in response.


End file.
